Moving back
by Lissaaa23
Summary: She was so young how could kids be so mean at such a young age? Moving away, feeling worthless not good enough for anything. Four years later moving back. Can people really change? Are things really better? Read and review please (:
1. Back to California

A/N

Hey guys, this is my first story on Fan fiction so go easy. Im not a very good writer the only reason Im writing this is because my friend keeps bothering me to. You should read her story she is a good author her name is alistarzz. Okay to the story(:

**Sonny POV.**

***FLASHBACK***

"Haha she is so fat. She's ugly too A mistake from god. She was such a waist of sperm. She was the sperm that won?! Her mom probably sued the condom factory. I guess plan B didn't work. She's a freak. Epic fail haha that's what the doctor said when she was born. " I heard whispers from the kids while I was walking down the hall everyday the same thing from them always put down taunted me called me names I mean how can kids be so cruel.

This was only the sixth grade.

Tears were forming blurring my vision I started running down the hall to get the bathroom away from these evil kids then I bump into him. His gorges blonde hair mesmerizing blue eyes. Chad Dylan Goldfarb. I had a crush on him since first grade when we were cubby buddies. That's until he became popular and I became a total outcast, which happened around fourth grade. Chad turns around to see who ran into him. He opens his mouth to speak to me

" watch were your going freak show. I'm talking to you, you creep." it was none other than the ice queen Tawni hart blonde hair girl adored by everyone.

" I ...I'm sorry." I stutter

"Ha pathetic is your head gear on to tight." she says in a harsh tone by now everyone has gathered around.

"Tawni chill." Chad tells her I look up at him astonished but he wasn't looking at me.

" Are you defending this fat freak I mean she's a nobody." She tells him now turning to me.

"MOVE!" she yells in my face but I'm still shock he defended me I mean he never defends me. He never was mean but he never defended me. "Did you hear me or is all your fat clogging your ears? I said move!" she tells me again this time louder. " I'm sorry. I tell her staring at the ground walking away. Everyone begins laughing "piece of scum." she snickers just like the rest of them.

**Flashback over**

* * *

When my mom told me the news all the memories came rushing back like Niagara Falls I just wanted to break down and cry.

After that my dad got a job in Wisconsin and we moved there for four years only to get the horrible news we will be moving back. I mean I've changed I have a full on figure full breast and butt. Long thick black hair and no headgear. I mean I have no bit of confidence I cut my self and throw up to relieve the pain I want so badly to be perfect, like those cover girl models prefect body's no blemishes, just perfect. I haven't thrown up in a month but when things get tough that's my first resort. When we moved back to California everything was fine we lived in this gorgeous house big I had a bathroom in my room and a walk in closet my room was like the size of an apartment. My dad came into some Money when we moved to Californian. " Get ready because we are going to your favorite pizza pallor remember Pete's pizza." my mother Connie tells me she is older skinny brown hair the best mom you can have she was a nurse. She already got her job her in California, which pays great. " Mom that was my favorite when I was 11 I'm 15 now." I tell her " oh that's right I almost forget sometimes I mean you grow up so fast." she smiles at me. "Should we just order in your dads at work." my mother tells me.

"Already I mean we just got here an hour ago."

" Mm yeah duty calls when you live in a beautiful home like this one." she smiles gesturing the house.

"Yeah order in." she walks out to get the phone.

"Wow I didn't remember how good this pizza was. " I say holding a slice to my mouth. "Mm yeah, hey Sonny? Um school starts tomorrow. " My mother tells me giving me a sorry look. "What!" I yell nearly chocking on my pizza "Please tell me it's different from middle school different kids right?" I say practically pleading for her to answer yes. "Um well we tried but it can't work that way I'm sorry maybe most of the kids moved away Look sonny I know your a little upset bu-"

" A little upset! A little upset would be not being able to go to the mall with my friends. That's a little upset Im beyond upset I'm livid, you don't know the hell I went through everyday wanting to die but, I mean it never happened to you so you wouldn't know." I tell her rolling my eyes walking upstairs to my room.

" Son-sonny? Look I know your angry but, it's the best we can do. We've looked into private schools we even looked into homeschooling; we tried looking for a different neighborhood. "

"psh whatever. "

I tell her slamming the door. I grabbed my iPhone and texted Zora my best friend back In Wisconsin.

* * *

***Earlier that day***

**Zora POV**

" Wait what?! How can you leave me sonny we've been through so much together and your moving back to the worse place possible!"

I was astonished by the news sonny was my best friend I love her so much how can she just leave me with such evil rotten kids she was bullied so much, taunted, teased and called names, she was a late developer. I don't understand why she has grown so much she has a great figure a body people would die for she is gorgeous every guy here in Wisconsin will do whatever they can to make her happy. I know it's not her fault but she can't leave me.

" I have no choice if I did I would stay my dad got his old job back with better offers and benefits, my parents say its for the best.. They only gave me enough time to tell you I have to go Zora I will call, text, Skype, oovoo and buy you a ticket to visit." sonny said giving a shy smile trying to make the situation better.

Nobody knows sonny like I do how broken she is inside how she cuts herself and makes herself throw up to be perfect she hasn't done it in a while but old habits die hard. Who knows what's Going to happen when she goes back to that hellhole. She is so beautiful how can people be so Cruel to her? I'm dreading that she has to leave on such short notice.

"Okay text me as soon as you get there give me detail by detail."

I tell her trying to hold back before having a full on break down. " Bye Zora I will love and miss you always." she says leaving with that. I then break down.

**Sonny POV**

"Hey sonny, it's your dad open up."

"Come in.," I yell

"So I heard you got into a little altercation with your mother."

"Look dad it's just tha-"

"Sonny moving here was tough I know and it's an adjustment, I want you to know that we DID try the best we could on everything we want what's best for you."

"I was just so upset at the moment, I didn't mean to yell I was just.. It was hard. Maybe I should just go and apologize."

" Yeah your mom is a bit rattled up down there it would be best."

"Thanks dad I love you." Sonny says hugging her dad then walking out of her room.

* * *

So tell me what you thought, anything that can help improve my writing skills. This is my first story yet again and I really do hope you enjoy. Oh yeah I am in need for a Beta if anybody wants the job. Review Please Chapter soon coming soon :*.


	2. First day Jitters

Authors Note:

Hey everyone, I apologize it took so long for me to update I haven't really had time to write, I have been having exams but, I'm now on vacation for like three weeks so plenty of updates to come. So I guess we survived September 21st :0. I know this chapter is blah .-. but, I just needed to get the story along(:

Special thanks to AwesomeeGirlx, GIRYL1015, Colorful Rainfall, and alistarzz for either commenting or following the story, you guys made my day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Sonny POV

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Ugh. I dreaded getting out of bed this morning, I barley got any sleep, first day jitters. 10 minutes later and finally dragging myself out of my bed I get up and go into my bathroom.

" I look like death." I say to myself I'm nervous and I haven't even got to school yet just the thought going to school with all those people that bullied you and made you wanted to kill yourself. My first day of the 10th grade, its even worse that I'm coming during the school year thank god it's not even halfway through the year yet. I spend about 45 minutes In the shower and brushing my teeth. I do my hair making sure its pin straight opposed to my natural lion hair. I go to look for clothes to wear today, after about 30 minutes I finally decide on a black and white bodycon tribal print skirt. And a black tank top with a white one layered over to show off my body a bit more. I do my make-up and grab my black toms before being satisfied with how I look, or as satisfied as I can be with the confidence as big a pea. I walk to be cheerful greeted by my mother.

" Hey there sunshine, good morning I Made breakfasts. Oh you look nice."

She tells me My father looks up from the newspaper he is reading and scuffs he never approves of anything I wear unless its jogging pants and a sweatshirt. We avert our attention and continue on with our own conversation.

"Nah, I'm not hungry actually." I tell her just as my stomach begins to growl. My mother looks at it then frowns.

" Sonny Please this is ridiculous just eat something like a fruit, or at least put in apple in your bag for later. I understand the first day jitters, and I also understand what you're going into, but you can't starve yourself." She tells me.

I grab an apple from the fruit bowl and stuff it in my bag. I pass a few boxes the movers haven't finished unpacking and exit the front door.

" Bye mom, dad." I say before leaving.

* * *

I look at my schedule and look back up at the numbers in the classroom door the school is huge and I can barley find anything, I look back down at my schedule.

" Oh sorry!" I say and look up to see who I bumped into. It was a girl with dark drown eyes and hair, she was skinny her style was preppy, like a schoolgirl. After looking at her I had to look around to see if this school had a school uniform. Nope she is the only one I tell myself. She is really pretty her dark brown hairs curled into big lose curls.

"Oh it's fine, Hey! Are you new?" she asks

" Um Yeah." I shyly say. " What gives it off?" I ask

" Well one is that I don't know you and I know everyone in this school, 2 you seem nervous, and your holding you schedule and we are already two months into the year."

"Oh ha-ha. Yeah you can say that." I say

" Well Im Penelope." She says while holding out her hand for a handshake.

" Im Alison, but call me sonny." I tell her shaking her hand

"Oh like the sun that's cute, can I see your schedule?"

She asks I hand it to her and watch as she examines it with sturdy eyes. Her voice is even preppy friendly, more welcoming.

" We have every class together, except 8th period." She tells me " How ironic." She laughs.

" That's good." I tell her

" So were did you move from?

"Wisconsin." I tell her

" Oh your a little hillbilly girl." She jokes we both chuckle at the joke.

"You can say that."

" Well I should show you around and introduce you to people."

" Yeah that'll be cool." I tell her

" Well there's…" I didn't really hear her cause when she started talking a blonde goddess passed by. I guess she must have asked me a question cause she taped me and sayed sonny.

" What are you looking at?" She says and looks up to see. " Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper the school heartthrob.

"Cooper?" I question to myself, I guess she heard because she answered the question.

"His last name used to be something wack like Goldfart or Goldfarb or something like that, but his mom remarried and he legally changed his last name to his new step-dads" She tells me.

"You have every class with him also. I would know since we have practically the same schedule. We have him and his Blondie groupie Tawni hart."

She says in her name a snobby tone like disgust to the name. I nearly chock on my own spit and begin having a cough attack.

"Are you okay?" Penelope says patting my back. "Yeah I know even her name is evil." she says jokingly.

There I was thinking this year wouldn't be that bad, but I guess I must have jinxed myself. One hell of a jinx.

_**Ring. Ring.**_

"Oh that's the first period bell." Penelope tells me grabs my arm and pulls me into the classroom.

The classroom was bright, there wern't many posters I took a seat next to Penolpe in the right corner of the room away from the door.

"Are there assigned seats?" I asked her

"No , this is high school." she tells me. I just smile realizing it was a stupid question. I turn and see chad walk in with a couple of friends. I only remeber two Nico and Grady. I also see Tawni following him, with a cheerleader uniform. Of course. They all sit in the back of the left side away from penlope and I.

"Hey penlo..." I get cut off by what seems to be the tardy bell.

"Ok class quiet down bell has rung. " The lady tells us I'm guessing she is the teacher she looks around the room, until she sees me then a big grin approaches her face.

"Seems we have a new student."

Everyone stops and puts eyes on me. I feel the heat rise to my cheek I give a shy smile.

"Come up here and introduce yourself. " She tells me.

GREAT!

I get up to fix my skirt and go up to the front of the class room.

"Umm, Hi ! I..I'm sonny Monroe." I say looking around the classroom and seeing Chad and Tawni's mouth slighty agape.

_This year will be interesting._

* * *

Authors Note:

So, yeah Read and review, it would be most helpful. Thank you all for reading my story chapter three well be posted soon, probably tomorrow or christmas if not. Merry Christmas if you guys celebrate. Happy Holidays!


	3. Dinner with Chad

**Sorry, i was busy Christmas Eve when this was suppose to be uploaded i was cleaning. ): ew and Christmas we had family time so no computer .-. and thanks alizee for telling me about the septenber 21st i officially feel like a dumbass.-. Idk where i got that from, thanks for prank calling me when I was trying to uplaod this also .-/ So I know chapter two and one were pretty boring I was just trying to get the story moving along? Eh so erm yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonny with a chance.**

**I completely forgot to do it so um yeah on with the next chapter .-.**

* * *

**Chad POV**

Sonny that can't be sonny,

my Old best friend sonny, the sonny I used to have a little crush on until she got headgear. WTF! She looks so beautiful, her body is so sexy she looks flawless. There where so many questions running through my mind about her where did she go? Why did she leave? I have to talk to her, she probably hates me. She has every reason to I mean we were best friends and in her time of need I just left her. I got popular she got ... Well lame, we were young, she can't hate me for something that happened years ago, Can she?

"Chad? Chad !" Nico yells in my face I must have been staring for a long time because my mouth was dry.

"Yeah?" I say

"Damn boy finally." he laughs

"Do you remeber her?" I ask

"Yeah, Brace face.. She got hot !" He laughs and bumps fist with James.

"Yeah." I chuckle.

She is gorgeous.

* * *

**Sonny POV**

School went by fast Penlope was right I had chad and his group in almost every class except I didn't have Chad in 7th but, I had Tawni. I had Chad and only Chad in 8th but I didn't have Penelope, which was okay because I meet so many new people. I made a lot of new friends.

Chad kept looking at me today, more like staring.

He kept opening his mouth like he wanted to tell me something, but didn't. Something was holding him back. He probably just wanted to say hi, or he remembers me. He is still the most popular guy though. Of course, once you get popular you can get out.

"So how was your day did you make any new friends where people nice, did people remember you?"

my mom asks me way to eager before I even get a chance to fully be inside the house.

"School was great, yes I made a lot of new friends people were nice, yes people remember me." I say trying to push my mom away so I can get into the house.

"what did people say when they saw you?"

" they said Sonny ! No way! Your lying... the same Sonny who had head gear! Damn your totally hot!"

My mother just laughed,

"Go get dresses your father is bringing home some people from his new job."

"Yeah ok, love you mom." I tell her then jog up the staires.

* * *

**Chad POV**

"Ugh do I have to go to this stupid dinner with one of dads new bussiness partners." I groan

"Yes hunny, there new in town and we are gonna do our best make them feel welcome. Plus they have a daughter around tour age." My mom tells me.

"Do you know who they are?"

"No, your father just told me dinner tonight there house , you know how he is. " she smiles at me the famous Cooper smile.

"Yeah, I know. " I tell her while jogging up the stairs.

**Sonny POV**

After hours of getting ready I am finally done. My mom told me dress my best, my make up is natural light ,minimal make up, my hair is in big loose curls, I have on a tight purple dress with a black cardigan over, and black heels. Simple but nice I go down stairs and help my mom set the table.

"You look beautiful Sonny, They should be here any minute. " my mom tells me looking at her watch.

_**Ding. dong.**_

"Perfect timing." She laughs

My father goes to open the door and I am greeted by the one and only Chad.

"Connie!" his mother yells

My mom looks a bit startled then relizing who it was.

"Oh my gosh, Brenda! Long time no see. She says embracing her into a hug. My father and chads father give eachother a hand shake, while our moms countinue chattering on about everything.

We all go to the living room to talk while, the food is being cooked Chad and I on seperate side of the room.

when the food is done we all go to eat and Chad decides to sit right next to me.

"Hey sonny." He says shyly.

"Hey Chad."

"How've you been, I haven't seen you on forever." you can tell he is nervous.

"I'm good and yeah long time no see. " I'm so socially awkward , I have no idea what to say.

"How have you been?" I ask

"it's Been good."

He tells me. He is so cute, he just got cuter he is more in shape muscular his eyes bluer than before.

I miss him being my best friend I miss us the secret crush I always had on him I just miss everything, with us.

"So I've missed you." he tells me

A big toothy grin approaches my face. Wow he really missed me. Why?

"Yeah same here." I Finally manage to get out.

Then dinner came and we all ate not much conversation, just our moms catching up and our dads talking business. When dinner was over everyone went there separate ways I ended up with Chad, and we just talked.

"You have a really nice house." he tells me

"Yeah, we came into money moving here."

"I see, I remeber your old house and how we used to play in the backyard all the time, and your mom would tell us to come in an yell at us for being so messy. Those were the days."

He says and I laugh at the memory.

"Yeah, or those times when we were at your house and your mom was always like don't touch my vases your grandma gave me those."

We both began cracking up at the memories.

"Yeah , she still does that whenever somebody comes over"

"it figures, I miss us being best friends." I tells me, not meaning to say it out loud just a thought.

"Me too, things were so great we were so young, seeing you now I realize how much I missed you. You changed so much, you look really nice by the way." he tells me shyly

I began blushing like crazy.

"Thanks."

"Remeber that time, when we kissed."

Now I was really blushing.

"Yeah, we were like 6." I say laughing.

"Yeah , and we both were so nervous." he tells me

"I didn't know you were gonna kiss me you just did." i say in a matter of factly tone.

"Yeah,ok i was pretty nervous." he tells me chuckling and scratching the back of his head.

Damn was he cute.

"hey do you wanna hang out with me tomorrow just me and you like old times, at school."

Really me he is asking me to hang with him. I was so excited I almost forgot about the other bitch.

"What about Tawni and your friends." I ask

"Well Tawni isn't gonna be here tomorrow, thank god she is she is clingy and we aren't even dating, and the guys can hang around without me."

"Yeah, then I guess I can hang with you. " I say trying not to sound to eager.

"Great! That's awesome." he says a bit To excited I laugh at his response. How can he be so excited to hang with me?

"Chad come on we are leaving."

His mother calls out.

"Ok!" he yells back.

"Well see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you." I smile

With that he hugs me then leaves.

He really just hugged me!

Wow! A day with Chad

_This will be good._

* * *

**Authors note:**

**So did you like it? I tried to include as much Channy as possible, is the story getting better because trust it's gonna get better:0 just saying. Merry Christmas everybody. Happy Holidays(:**

**Read and review please.**

**Erm .-. update tomorrow maybe Chapter 4 is almost done (:**


	4. Day with Chad

Thanks everybody who liked commented and favorites my story. I apologize for all my grammar mistakes I usually write the chapter in my notes in my phone and transfer it to my computer, so I don't really see the mistakes. So sorry those will be correct. On to the next chapter (:

* * *

**Chad POV**

_Next morning_

Oh crap I'm hanging out with sonny today. I'm nervous, she looked gorgeous yesterday. I have to look my best. What should I wear?

I've never been this nervous and this isn't even a date.

After an hour of getting ready I finally picked out some cargo shorts and a blue V-neck, and some of my favorite cologne, Simple but nice.

"Bye mom." I walk over and kiss her cheek.

"Bye Hun love you." she tells me.

"Love you too." I call out leaving the house and getting into my car.

"Today will be good." I tell myself.

* * *

**Sonny POV**

"Hey Pen, I won't be hanging with you today."

"Awe why not?" she questions.

"Because I'm hanging with Chad. "

I try not to sound to eager.

"You been here a day and you already got, the guy every girl wants, how?" she tells me.

"Well me and Chad have a history you can say, we used to be best Friends when we were younger."

Her eyes widen at the part I laugh at her response.

"His family came over last night for dinner, and caught up on a few things, and he asked me to hang with him today."

Her jaw dropped.

"I need your number, you can't leave me out on important things like this." she said really fast.

She hands me her phone and I hand her mine.

"Really sonny a pink iPhone. " she jokes

"Shut up we have the same phone."

I laugh.

"No wonder you look extra hot today. " she tells me I look down at my outfit I was wearing an over the shoulder shirt, it was pink and it had a black mustache black tights and boots. My hair was wavy, it's natural look.

We exchange phones back. Right then Chad walks up.

"Hey sonny. " he says nervously with a smile

"Hi Chad." I respond, smiling back then he turns to Penelope.

"Hey Penelope? " he Questions

" That's correct, and hello to you too." she smiles.

"Well I have to go bye guys."

"Bye" we say simultaneously as she walks off.

"You look nice." he tells me and I blush.

"As do you." I tell him.

Just then I first period bell rings, and we walk to our first period together.

"Hey Chad what's up my man. " nico says fist pumping him.

"Nothing much, hey I'm gonna hang with sonny today. " He tells him while putting his hands in his pockets.

Nico looks over to me and smiles

"Alright, that's cool." he tells him then winks at me not flirty but playful, and walks away to Chad results crew and I laugh.

"There's Nico for you." Chad says

I remember Nico; he came in the third grade. He was a bit awkward, at first we never really talked, though only sometimes, he also stopped talking to me once I got headgear. He never bullied me though.

"Yeah, I remember. "

"Alright class settle down. " the teacher came and said.

Chad and I sat together.

_Hey sonny(:_

Chad passed me a note.

I laughed while receiving it.

_Hi Chad :)_

I responded folding the note and handing it back.

_How's your day been?_

He writes

_So far so good, and yours?_

I put

_Great :D sooo,_

_Soo?_

_Idk, I just wanted to say so._

_Lol, ok then._

I pass the note back dropping my pencil. I went for it but Chad picked it up, he passed me the note.

_You dropped something._

It said

"Oh you don't say. " I whispered to him.

He reached over to my desk and grabbed the note, writing something and handing it back.

_I think it was your pencil._

The note said

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes now can I get it back?" I whisper.

He smirks and hands me my pencil when I go to get it he pushes it away.

He keeps doing this.

Finally I stop trying to get it and pay attention to the teacher then he puts it on my desk. I turn to

Him and smile.

"Same old chad I see. " I wink playfully and turn away.

Fuck! Did I really just wink at him what came over me?

The bell rings and class is over.

Chad and I both walk out.

We were walking and talking when I felt somebody touch my butt. I turn and see Chad grabbing my phone from my butt pocket.

"Hey!" I yell but he just ignores me while I try to grab my phone back and he pushes away.

"Really Sonny a pink iPhone.

He laughs.

"Pink is nice." I say

"I'm trying to put my number in. "

He says.

I finally stop trying to get my phone.

"My password is Chad. " I say his eyes widen and I laugh.

"Just kidding my password is what you used to call me when we were kids." I say nervously.

"Really?!" he says excitedly he hands me his IPhone.

"My password is what you used to call me when we were kids also." he says.

"Everyone would always laugh when I told them, but they never knew the story behind it."

We both laugh blushing like crazy at the recent confession.

I type in bluebear into his phone and sure enough it worked then I added my number to his contact list putting my name as sunshine.

I called him something ridiculous and he called me sunshine.

I handed him back his phone.

"There you go bluebear." I joke.

* * *

**8th period**

The day went by pretty fast, now it was time for 8th period.

"Hello Goldfarb." I say walking up to Chad and he shots me a look.

"That name is embarrassing. My new last name is Cooper. "

"I know but I'm thinking of changing your name to Goldfarb on my contact list." I joke

"You wouldn't." He says

"Oh but, I would." I laugh.

Just then the teacher walk in the class goes by pretty fast. Chad was poking me the hole time.

_**Ring. Ring.**_

The bell rang indicating school was over. We all gathered our stuff. Chad and I walked out together.

"Want me to drive you home?" he asks

"um..."

"Its not out of the way your house is like a block away from mine."

He tells me

"Sure, then..." I say we walk over to Chads black BMW.

"This is your car?" He nods.

"Nice." I state.

"Yeah." he says.

After driving in silence for a few Chad finally said something.

"Hey sonny, do you want to go to like um, a movie, or um out to eat or something, this Friday?" He says nervously.

"Sure I would love to." I say sounding a bit to eager

He laughs, "Okay good, it's a date."

He says then we arrive at my house.

"A date." I smile and walk out the car.

He rolls down the window on the passenger's side.

"Bye Sonny see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you. " I say waving and then walking into my house.

I run upstairs to my room and text Penelope.

* * *

**Penelope and Sonny's text**

**Sonny:** PEN GUESS WHAT ?!

**Pen:** Does it have to do with Chad?

**Sonny:** YES! We have a date this Friday!

**Pen:** Oh My Gosh Seriously, your lying stop lying, like for real! I'm so happy you don't understand how happy I am for you.

**Sonny**: Come over now!

**Pen:** Ok, what's the address?

**Sonny:** 2376 maple drive.

**Pen:** b over in 5 min.

**Sonny**: ok (:

I run downstairs to tell my mom. "Hey mom Penelope is coming over. " I state

"Ok then." she tells me kissing my cheek.

_**Ding dong.**_

"Oh, she's here!" I say excitedly

I then open the door.

"That's was fast." I say

"Yeah you leave right in front of me I could've walked." she laughs.

"Oh, well hey come in. "

She comes in and I began to introduce her to my mom

"Penelope this is my mom Connie

Mom this is Penelope."

"Hey Mrs. Monroe." She smiles reaching out her hand.

"Hello Penelope." Shaking her hand

"Ok let's go to my room." I say pulling her by her hand up the stairs.

"Ok" she laughs

"Wow your room is nice your house is so pretty."

"Thanks. " I laugh

She jumps on my bed and lies down.

"So tell me about this history with chad you have." she laughs.

"Well our parent were best friends, I was there with everything for him we were always with each other, we were each others first kisses when we were 6 well he was 6 I was 5 at the time." I giggle at the thought.

"Well were best friends until about 6th grade I got headgear, all of the kids use to pick on me like crazy, but Chad never did. Chad become popular and I was the nerdish most lame person in school we couldn't be friends. He stopped coming over, he stopped talking to me. Things got so bad at school, my dad took the first job offer and we moved to Wisconsin. Well he got another job offer and we moved back, here.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I ended the story.

I looked up at Penelope who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Everything began to pour out.

"When I moved to Wisconsin, I got my headgear off, life was horrible, being called fat worthless. They probably call her Sonny because she is as fat as the sun. " I say mockingly wiping away tears.

"After a while I started starving myself throwing up, cutting myself." I hold up my wrists to show her scars.

I see her crying.

"My mom was always there. She got my counseling, she did everything she could. My dad just worked he always worked, he was never home I never see him. I know you might think I'm stupid for cutting and trying to kill myself numerous times, but you didn't go through what I went through. People in Wisconsin used to call me stupid because I was so beautiful and I'm just looking for attention. They never were called stupid, ugly, fat, a mistake, if they were treated half the way I was treated then they would know. They don't know how it felt to never be good enough, never be enough for anybody."

I finish. We were both crying so much. She holds me.

"Sonny. I never knew you went through that, I'm here for you yeah we aren't that close, but I'm here. I promise."

I chuckle.

"Thanks Penelope." I tell her.

Knock knock.

"You girls alright in there?" my mom calls out.

"Yeah, were fine." I say trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"You sure?" she questions.

"Yeah!" I yell out

"Do you guys need anything?" she asks with concern in her voice.

I look at Penelope who still had some tears in her eyes and she nods.

"No we don't." I say

"Ok just call me if you do. " she says I can hear her footsteps walking off.

Penelope looks down at her phone.

"Hey I have to go text me later." She says

"Ok, Bye." I smile then she leaves

* * *

A/N: So what di you guys think read and review thank you everybody, have a nice day (:


	5. His Point

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

Hey thank you everyone who commented liked and favorite my story. I know there where a few grammar mistakes but there getting better. I changed the summary is it better?

* * *

**Chad POV**

I saw sonny this morning talking to some girl. I waited a little before going up there to greet myself. Realizing it was Penelope then she politely excused herself from us.

Sonny and I began talking and heading to our first class English Mrs. smith. She is so annoying her voice reminds me of nails on a chalkboard.

I look over to sonny, she looks so good. Those tights are really doing her justice.

I want to talk to her but this hag of a teacher might call us out so I decide to pass her a note.

She is beautiful I want to tell her, but it's too soon we need to be friends before we become

Anything else just like old times.

I look over and noticed she dropped her pencil, I go to

Get it deciding to have a little fun with her by pulling back.

Her laugh is infectious. It is just so cute.

Finally giving in because she no longer is paying attention to me I put her pencil back on her desk.

Then she winks at me boy is she sexy, crazy sexy. I laugh to myself.

When class is finally over, I decide to get her phone. I reach in her back pocket and she tenses up.

She is trying to get her phone back and I playfully avoid her, it's cute watching her reach on her tippy toes trying to reach.

She finally gives in which I like.

When she tells me her password was Chad all sorts of emotions started running through me happiness, I was shocked. Very shocked.

Then she laugh and tells me just kidding and I couldn't help but feel disappointment, for some strange reason.

She then nervously tells me her password was what I used to call her when we were kids.

I was so excited I grabbed my phone and told her mine was that too.

I typed in sunshine and sure enough it worked. She was always my sunshine; she made everything better for me. She always knew what to say to make me feel better. Which made me regret leaving her before. Maybe if I had stayed with her she wouldn't have moved. She was the same sonny back then she just looked different.

I added my name and number in her contact list and later exchanged phones back.

School went by pretty quick I was in 7th period the only class I didn't have with sonny which was pretty disappointing, since I enjoyed spending so much time with her.

"Yo, Nico!" I called walking up to my friends fist bumping all of them.

"So you and Sonny huh?" he says laughing while I sit down and all the guys gather around me.

"Yeah, I like her." I say

"Whoa, Chad Dylan Cooper actually likes somebody, mister plays hard to get." Nico mocks me.

The guys start laughing.

"What about Tawni?" Grady asks.

"Yeah, Chad? You know how she is trying to get with you." James laughs.

"I wish she would back off I never liked her never did never will. She is so annoying her voice her face the ways she dresses. She is just UGH! There are no words for you to understand how much I don't like her." I say frustrated at the thought.

"You Dated her." The guys laugh.

"You guys dared me too. Hey, it was a hard $50." I say.

"I bet a whole 24 hours claiming Tawni as your girlfriend." Nico Shudders.

"You guys know I like her." James says

We all laugh but him.

" You can have her. " I say

"I'm going to ask Sony on a date." I say

"Are you sure about that?" Nico says.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I say

"Because I know your guys history and, do you think she forgave you guys were best friends until, you treated her like she was nothing."

"I know that and I want to do whatever I can to make it up to her, I want her to know I'm sorry and that I should have been there for her." I say, I meant it to every word; I want her to know I'm here now and I'm here to stay.

"I can predict, this boy will be whipped." James says and everyone starts to laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." I say.

Finally class is over and I have class with Sonny again.

The whole class we couldn't talk cause our teacher made us test. I sat behind her and keep poking her the whole class period.

School finally ended and I offered Sonny a ride, she was a bit hesitant at first but then she finally agreed.

I didn't really talk I was so nervous about asking her I keep saying um and my words weren't forming correct.

I was readying myself for a no" I can't" or a "well I think we should take it slow." but she said yes eagerly.

My palms got sweaty; I was so nervous, excited, and anxious. How can I like her this much? Well I've always liked her since we were kids. Seeing her now brought back all of those memories, just stronger.

"So it's a date?" I manage to get out.

"A date." She smiles.

We say our goodbyes and I wait for her to get in the house before driving off.

"A date with a Sonny." I have a huge grin on my face.

* * *

**Penelope POV**

Going to Sonny's house I never expected to hear what I heard. What she told me. She looks like one of this perfect girls, perfect house, perfect home life, and perfect looks. Body hair, boys falling over her.

She was so broken, so hurt a past I could never imagine from her. I was shocked I didn't know what to do; all I could do was hold her and tell her I'm there for her.

A father that's never there for her. I feel like Chad is going to hurt her. He left her before when she needed him most. When things are bad he is just going to run away again. Save his reputation, I don't think he would hurt her, but you never know he did once he can do it again.

Who am I to tell her, we aren't that close. I can't just go out and say don't date him he is wrong for you. You're just going to end up hurt.

If she wants this I'm happy for her, if he breaks her heart I'm here for her a shoulder to cry on.

I decide to text her. I want a strong friendship with her; I want us to be best friends. I want to help her.

**Penelope and Sonny's Text**

_**Pen: Want to hear a secret?**_

_**Sonny: Sure :D**_

_**Pen: Nahh, I don't think I should tell you *grins evilly***_

_**Sonny: nooooooooo, tell me pweasse. :(**_

_**I laugh at her text I can imagine her doing that.**_

_**Pen: I used to have a crush on Chad in the 7th grade :3**_

_**Sonny: oh :0 awkward. .-.**_

_**Pen: it's okay! I'm happy for you, I just wanted you to know.**_

_**Sonny: Thanks for telling me :)**_

_**Pen: :3 - like my balls face?**_

_**Sonny: lol yes ^.^**_

_**Pen: what are you doing?**_

_**Sonny: Looking for something to wear tomorrow, so I can sleep in.**_

_**Yay! Extra sleep \(^.^)/**_

_**Pen: lol you are so weird .-/**_

_**In a good way.. Wear green it compliments your skin tone.**_

_**Sonny is writing...**_

_**Picture message..**_

_**It's a picture of Sony with a green body con with white trimming and a white V-neck.**_

_**How about this.**_

_**It said at the bottom.**_

_**Pen: Damn you look hot! If I were a guy I'd be all on that.**_

_**I laugh at my own text.**_

_**She sends the emotion of somebody laughing so hard there crying.**_

_**Pen: Thank you for trusting me, and telling me what you told me today. I want to remind you that in here. (:**_

_**Sonny: thank you, I feel like your somebody I can trust, I feel like we can be best friends. :D**_

_**Pen: Yay friends |(^.^)|**_

_**Sonny: You're so funny (: I'm seriously cracking up over here.**_

_**Pen: Psh, I know.. I'm sleepy *Yawn* ZZzzz**_

_**Sonny: lol me too goodnight! (:**_

_**Pen: Night :O**_

* * *

A/N: so what did you guys think? This was Chads and Penelope's POV the same day. I tried to include a building relationship with Chad and sonny and Penelope and sonny. Read and Review please. Chapter 6 soon :0.


	6. Is that Really how she feels?

**Sorry for update it took so long , School is starting again tomorrow I already have three chapters done that I will be posting thanks everyone who read and reviewed, and thank you Alizee foe the advice I'm going to Include that in this chapter:)**

* * *

**Sonny POV**

I was thinking about the date I've been thinking about it for so long. All afternoon Wednesday and all day Thursday.

When I told my mom about the date she told me she was happy for me, and she doesn't want my heart broke so remember he left you once he can leave you again.

My mom was always good at giving advice.

I grab my phone to text Chad to call off our date.

**Sunshine:** hey

**Bluebear:** Hey Sonny (:

**Sunshine:** Um, Can you come over? We need to talk.

My hand hovered the send button. I was so nervous to call off this date.

_**Send.**_

**Bluebear**: sure be over in 5.

I was nervous, beyond nervous.

Just then the doorbell rings I drag my feet dreading telling him the news, seeing the disappointment on his face, but he needs to know how I really feel, I cant let him go this easily.

"Hey Chad" I fake a smile.

"Hey Sonny, what's wrong you look upset?" he says.

"Come in come up to my room." I state and we both jog upstairs.

"We um.. We need to talk. " I say sitting down motioning for him to sit also.

"About?" he questions, sitting next to me.

"Chad, I'm not going on that date with you Friday." I blurt out.

Disappointment is all over his face he doesn't even try to cover it up.

"Why?"

"I feel like I've just forgiven you to easy, you don't know how you made me feel what I went through. Nobody to talk to. Nobody's shoulder to lean on, nobody to stick up for me and tell people to stop picking on me. Yeah being bullied was bad, but losing my best friend the same boy who agreed that with were going to be prince and princess and live in a big castle, when we got older, that was worse. We grew up together; I always thought you were somebody to count on. But you weren't your rather be popular than help somebody who was suppose to be your best friend. Saying it out loud now to you I realize how fucked up you treated me. That one-year for me caused years of damage until this day, I have no confidence, I don't trust anybody, and I hate myself. To think this could have all been avoided if you stayed my friend, if you did your job and stuck up for me."

I say crying looking over to Chad his mouth wide open, seeing he was at a loss for words and his eyes tearing up. I took it as a chance to continue.

"My dad tried his hardest to move so I wouldn't have to go through that. I had to go to counseling, I was forced to eat because I would starve myself, and when I ate I threw it up. I cut myself, because I was so stuck on the idea that I was worthless, nobody wanted me. I tried to kill myself 5 times Chad! Why am I telling you this I don't know, but I want you to know what you did not being there for me did, for you neglecting me, for you choosing popularity over a friend did, I'm not blaming you for everything, but things could have been so much different, if you were there even to just give me a shoulder to cry on. Things were bad at home my mom and dad always fought over everything this almost broke up my family twice. I want you to know that through everything what hurt most was losing you, I know I said it before but I meant it. I don't completely forgive you, but I'm starting to not a lot but I do, why? I don't know but I do."

I tell him at this point him and I were both crying.

"So.. Sonny, I'm sorry." he chokes out.

**Chad POV**

When I got a text from Sonny I was nervous, what was wrong what happened getting to her house and hearing she called off the date devastated me.

Then she started talking about her being bullied, my mouth fell open. Wow that's how she felt? That's what she went through? I could have helped I could've prevented it. When she stopped talking and looked at me she was crying I knew I was going to cry my eyes began tearing up.

I couldn't form my words, there was so much running through my mind. She took my silence as a cue to continue.

Why didn't I help? Why did I never step up? How am I going to get her to forgive me? I put her through that, I made her life hell. I promised to be there and I wasn't I ruined her life. She tried to kill herself; I should hate myself right now with all I put her through. Her home life was messed up, and to think everything would have been better if I would've helped her. She stops I'm at a loss for words and I'm crying, the only thing I can manage to choke out is

"So..Sonny, I'm sorry." She just looks at me.

"Sonny I truly am sorry. I was young and I was so stupid, if I could travel back and take it all back I would but I can't I fucked up, and I fucked up bad. I beat myself up about it everyday. There was so much going on at the time for me my parents where getting a divorce. The only good thing I had was school, and I always told my self I didn't need the drama. Yeah, that was an asshole thing to say, but that's what I felt at the time. I missed you I still miss you. I missed so much of your life and if I would have just said something and stood up for you I wouldn't have. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me, because I don't even forgive myself. I want to earn your forgiveness. Maybe I was jumping into fast into things. I just automatically thought things were better. From now on I'm going to be there to stick up for you, to make up for everything the best I can. I want to be what I should have been years ago."

I tell her. She is still crying, and then she starts to smile.

"Th..Thanks Chad that meant a lot."

"I mean it. I'm going to be here." I sat wiping away her tears with my thumb.

Then she hugs me, I feel so comfortable with her and I'm going to fight for her whatever it takes.

Sonny I'm sorry. I say to myself

I'm so sorry.

"Sonny! Come down stairs sweetie." Her mom calls her out of her room.

"Coming!" She yells. She leaves I take this change to look around her room.

I look at an open journal near her bed.

I know I shouldn't have read it but I couldn't help myself. I was shocked. Really shocked, my eyes couldn't tare away from he notebook.

I couldn't help, but cry. I feel like my manhood is getting took away, all this crying I've been doing.

I keep reading and reading the diary.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know this chapter was pretty bad, you guys might think Sonny is over reacting but. we are gonna get more into what she really went through later. Sooo, what did the diary say :0 I tried to build suspense, but it wasn't working out.-. Did you guys like it? I hope you did this chapter took me forever chapter 7coming soon(: review please.**


	7. The diary

**Chad POV**

**Sonny's diary**

_"I'm tired of crying, _

_I'm tired of yelling, _

_I'm tired of pretending, _

_I'm tired of being alone,_

_I'm tired of being angry, _

_I'm tired feeling stuck,_

_I'm tired of feeling crazy,_

_I'm tired of needing help, _

_I'm tired of missing friends, _

_I'm tired of remembering, _

_I'm tired of feeling worthless,_

_I'm tired of feeling empty inside,_

_I'm tired of not being able to let go,_

_I'm tired of wishing I could start over,_

_I'm tired of dreaming of a life I would never have,_

_But most of all I'm tired of being tired."_

On the other page it said.

_"It's my wrist not yours, my scars not yours, my way of handling pain. Don't judge me unless you've been through what I have been through. I cut and cut the interal pain will never go away, mentally I feel sane but only for a few. The scars and the cuts will heal, but the pain inside me never will. I can cover what I feel inside with a smile. But they will_

_Never know the pain burning inside me how many nights I cry myself to sleep, how many cuts and scars are all over my body. How many times I've thrown up, how long I've not eaten for. What makes everything worse is going back to it all , the same people who made me feel the way I feel now, wanting to die, starving myself, everything. Those people are smiling in my face now trying to be my friend now. Like nothing happened between us, like they never pushed me around. Threw my books away stole my stuff and trash it, not like they didn't make my life hell."_

I left the book there and went downstairs to tell Sonny that I had to go. I wiped my tears away and tried to make myself look presentable. I don't deserve her, I took part in making her feel worthless. I Really fucked up.

I walked into the kitchen to see sonny and her mom talking.

"Um, hey sonny?" they both turn to look at me.

Her mother gives a concern smile.

"Yeah?" she says

"I..I'm gonna go." I say scratching my head.

"Wait, I have to tell you something else." she tells me

"hold on a second."

"Ok...?" I walk back upstairs to her room.

After a couple of minutes she walks in.

"Chad, I don't want you to feel responsible. I'm sorry if you feel like I put all the blame on you. We were both young, I don't know what I would have done If the tables were turned. Your parents were going through a divorce, I want to forgive you, but I don't want you to think that you can just drop me like that, like I'm nothing. I don't trust you 100 percent yet. I want to make sure you will be here even when things get bad."

She tells me.

"I understand and I want you to trust me I want to be there for you. I am going to be here, things aren't always gonna be great, but I will be there through the good and bad, I want to start over, I want to be best friends again."

I hug her and give her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, best friends." she laughs.

"Well, I really do have to go or my mom would kill me."

I tell her and she laughs.

"Yes, I remember how your mom is." She smiles and walks me out the door.

"See you tomorrow?" I ask.

"See you." She smiles then walks out

I say and exit. How Can I get her to trust me again?

**Sonny Pov**

After practically having a mental breakdown with Chad my mother calls me down to see what I want for dinner. I guess she can tell that I am upset because she asks me what's wrong. When I told her she told me that I cant put all the blame on him, making him feel that much pressure.

Then Chad comes down and tells me he has to go. I Have to tell him that its not all his fault. I finish my conversation with my mom and head up to my room. After we talk he then leaves.

I plop down on my bed to text Penelope.

**Sonny: **Penelope!

**Pen: **Yes?

**Sonny: ** Hi (:

**Pen: **Hey how was your day?

**Sonny: ** Pretty Good, So Whatcha doin?

**Pen: **Laying down,You?

**Sonny: **Same, do you wanna have a sleepover tomorrow!

**Pen: **Sure =D

**Sonny: **Yay! Hey I have to go my mom is calling me for dinner.

Food :3

**Pen**: lol, ok bye

**Sonny**; Byeeeee(:

I turn over to go downstairs, then I see something.

_Did that asshole read my diary?_


	8. Tawni and Chad, WHAT?

**Chapter 8**

_Next day_

**Chad POV**

I stayed up all night thinking about Sonny's journal.

I never knew one person could hurt so much, so much bottled up emotion inside her.

Tawni was texting me like crazy last night. I really try to avoid her best I can. Go clear of the diva.

Later arriving to school Tawni has been waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey there." she wink trailing two fingers up my chest, trying to be seductive and hopelessly failing. I push her hand away.

"What do you want Tawni, I'm not in the mood for your shit. " I say louder than intended.

"Rawr." she purrs still trying to be cute. "What's wrong Chad?" she asks doing a pathetic puppy dog look. "You didn't return my text or calls last night. " she tells me leaning in.

" Yeah, I know Tawni I'm really not in the mood could you please... Just go." I tell her from this point aggravated.

humph. She stomps off.

Finally. I whisper to myself.

I then see Sonny coming into the school fuming, if we were cartoons smoke would be fuming from her ears. Her eyes are angry and she stomping towards me.

Oh shit what did I do?

"CHAD!" she yells

"DID YOU READ MY JOURNAL?!" I can see she's fuming.

Oh fuck, I'm screwed I'm trying to get her to trust me again this won't help she would never forgive me.

"Um, no?" I say but it sounds more like a question.

"No." I repeat.

Fuck I didn't want to lie.

"Don't lie to me it wasn't in the same place it was yesterday. And you were the only one in my room last night. "

"No, sonny I'm not lying when you went downstairs I was looking at your room then I saw your journal when I realized what it was, I didn't read it. That's all. " I tell her, her face immediately changes to a softer expression.

"Well don't look around my room anymore." she says trying to remain tough.

"So that means I'm aloud back in there." I wink

" Oh shut up Chad." she laughs and hits me on the chest.

"Ouch!" I fake being hurt holding my chest.

"Oh, whatever." she laughs and walks away. To her locker where Penelope is awaiting her.

Damn I really just lied to Sonny but it's for the best. Right?

**Sonny POV**

"Hey Pen!" I smile at her waiting by my locker.

"What was that about?" she questions.

"What I texted you last night about Chad and my journal. "

"Oh yeah duh silly me, did you hear Tawni is back?" She tells me

I slam my locker door shut.

"Kill me now. " I say angrily.

"Forget about her Sonny, just avoid her you have plenty of friends to back you up. " she smiles at me.

" That's true. So we still on for tonight? " I question.

"Of course, SLEEPOVER!" Penelope squeals like a little girl. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

My classes went by pretty fast. I talked to Chad on occasions though he seemed a bit down all day after I keep asking what's wrong and he wouldn't answer. He keeps saying nothing. Tawni keep giving me the evil eye today. Like she wanted to rip my head off. Then came the period her and I had together.

The bell rang we took our seats she came and sat right next to me.

"Hey whore." she says happily I was stunned one she was talking to me and two she just called me a whore.

"Um..Excuse me?" I choke on my words.

"Oh you heard me, I heard you have been hanging out with Chad. My boyfriend." she tells me with death in her eyes

My eyes widen I couldn't help but feel sick. He never told me Tawni and him were dating. I was upset, and angry. I oddly felt betrayed.

"S..S.. S..oo-" I tried to talk.

"GET IT OUT STUPID!" she yells.

"Sorry Tawni, I didn't know you guys were dating. Plus I don't like were just friends." I manage to say.

She scoffs then in turns into a laugh. And starts gathering her stuff

"Ha, you Chad friends. " she starts laughing so hard like it was a joke. "Not anymore your not, I don't know why I came over here anyways." she smiles at me.

"Fat girls aren't his type."

She walks away.

Just like that, just like 6th grade all over again.

Does she really not have a heart? Does she hate me that much? I never did anything to her. Are things going back to the sixth grade?

I couldn't even concentrate on the lesson I just wanted to go home and curl up into a ball.

Tawni and Chad are dating how could he do that to me. We don't like each other were just friends. But why does it hurt so much.

My emotions were at war with each other. I didn't know what to feel. I haven't noticed I'd been crying my face was soaked in tears by the end of class.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I was so pale I looked like I hadn't eaten in days. I need to stop over reacting. Just fake a smile your good at that.

I head to my next class, which I have Chad in.

"Hey sunshine." he says trying to act happy but I can tell he's not.

"Hey Chad." I smile at him.

"What's wrong?" his face turns concerned all automatically. How did he know I was upset? I'm pro at faking it.

"Nothing." I smile at him.

"Sonny I can tell you're upset, you do the same thing you did when we were kids." he tells me

"Um, really nothing just heard a bit of interesting news today about you."

"Likee?" he questions obviously worried.

"How come you didn't tell me you and Tawni were dating?"

"WHAT?" he yells I jump at the sudden out burst.

He calms down.

"What?" he says again. "Who told you that?" He says angrily.

Chad calm down its okay." I say trying to calm him down.

"It's not okay Sonny, who told you?" He asks again calming down a bit

"Tawni" I say he gets angrier I didn't know it was possibly but it happened.

He looked at me and calm down.

"Sonny, don't listen to Tawni, I Hate her. She is annoying and I want nothing to do with her she is a liar. She probably just told you that to upset you." He tells me.

"Im going to kill her, no scratch that I'm going to pay somebody to kill her." I couldn't help but laugh. He turns to me.

" Its so funny when your mad." I laugh.

He smiles also.

"Is that all she said to you?" He asks. My smile fades for a moment remember what she told me. I smiley quickly hoping he wouldn't notice.

" Yeah, that's all she said." I lie.

He gives me a disappointed look probably knowing I'm lying, but leaves it at that.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

Saved by the bell,

"Want a ride home?" chad asks.

I don't want any awkward conversation, of what just happened plus Penelope is sleeping over and I have to get ready."

"Oh, no thanks I'm riding with Penelope she sleeping over." I smile politely deaclining his offer.

"Oh, a sleepover can I join?" He says jokingly but I know that some part was serious.

"No Chad, its an all girls sleepover." I laugh.

"Well bye sunshine."

"Bye Bluebear" I say and walk over to Penelope's car.

Tonight will be fun. I smile to myself.


End file.
